


桃子熟了

by 下流幻想 (Susan622)



Series: 桃子熟了 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan622/pseuds/%E4%B8%8B%E6%B5%81%E5%B9%BB%E6%83%B3
Summary: 下流幻想第一个故事和笨笨美人的爱情故事一个一个片段写不是按时间顺序的感谢喜欢
Series: 桃子熟了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987987
Kudos: 1





	桃子熟了

笨笨宝贝的肉穴真是又小又紧，肏进去的时候，倒是能把整个几把含的紧紧的，是我专属的几把套子。里面还多汁，戳哪里都能让笨笨宝贝流出来丰沛的淫水，宝贝的身体就像是一眼泉水。  
但是能含的住几把的小肉穴存不住精液，每次射进去的精液总是能被小肉壁挤出来，要是拍打肉臀会挤出来更快，小宝贝屁股也在抖，身子也在抖，小紧菊花也在抖，掰开紧紧夹住的屁股，用大拇指捻开肉菊的缝隙，能看到精液被挤出来的更快了。射了好多进去，但是肉穴总要挤出来更多，混合着宝贝的骚水，在穴口上、大腿上粘的一塌糊涂的。  
笨笨宝贝自己也控制不住肉穴，在上面咬着被子角呜呜咽咽地喊着要流出来了要流出来了，上面在流，下面也在流，好可怜哦，但我总会坏心眼的反问那怎么办啊。  
宝贝已经被我肏的脑子都慢半拍了，这个时候是最乖的时候，要求什么就做什么。不管是要求流出来多少就再肏多少，还是都吃到嘴里不然就肏嘴穴，还是给不服管教的肉穴塞上肛塞，宝贝都会听话。  
“宝贝现在的穴太紧了，哥哥捅不进去怎么办啊” 我有意去逗逗小宝贝，拿着大几把打他的白嫩的屁股，留下来浅浅的红印，也戳弄已经被肏出来肉环的穴口，但就是不肏进穴里。傻乎乎的宝贝就会着急的爬过来，使劲摇着他的屁股，掰开肉穴口，用手指奸自己的肉穴，给我的几把带路，一边搅弄着还要一边哭着问我怎么不进来，选我，我超紧的。  
如果和他说要吃掉不然就要肏嘴穴的话，宝贝也会很有好玩的反应，笨笨宝贝会很着急用手掌去擦后穴的水，把混合着我精液和他肠液骚水的手掌一点一点舔干净。但他又怕滴到床单我会不高兴，于是一边撅起来屁股，一边扭头看我的反应，清纯又浪荡。可惜笨笨宝贝一般都舔不干净骚水，小肉穴太紧了，时不时噗噜一声，就让宝贝舔的干干净净的地方功亏一篑。如此两三次 ，笨笨宝贝就会留着眼泪呜呜的哭着自觉地爬过来让我肏嘴穴了，他学不会咽口水，口水流的比肠液的骚水还多，但是口腔又那么湿乎乎，眼睛还可怜兮兮的看着我，控诉我，嘴巴倒是很认真的在嘬马眼，像是要吸阳气的妖精。肏嘴穴最开心的是笨笨宝贝撅屁股的习惯还是不会改，所以就可以一边肏嘴穴，一边用手指指奸他的小屁穴，看着他在那里情难自已地哆哆嗦嗦摇屁股，把我的几把含的更深。  
但塞肛塞是一件麻烦的事，倒也不太麻烦。要捅进宝贝的肉穴里先把几把的形状肏出来，不然塞进去宝贝会难受地嘟囔好撑好撑，要干到笨笨宝贝眼泪和口水流的湿了半个胸膛，再抱着肏他，带他去收纳室看看是要用什么塞着宝贝的肉穴。宝贝自己一般都挑小小的，认为好进好出，可以偷偷拿出来。但他不知道他的小菊花已经被肏出来肉环，一紧张就会紧紧捆住穴口的东西，不管是什么，手指也能被小肉环咬的紧紧的，每次还要我帮他才能拿出来。而且因为小，每次都害怕在我面前滑出来，所以屁股夹的紧紧的，这个时候拍拍屁股就能让笨笨宝贝轻易泄了。我更喜欢棍子状的，但是会把肛口塞得满满的，什么也流不出来，只能在肚子里咣荡，走几步还会戳到穴里其他敏感点，让宝贝自己把自己就能弄的湿乎乎的，大腿根上都是自己的骚水，还要呆呆地问我怎么办啊怎么办啊把你床单都弄脏了。我往往会一边抚弄他尾椎骨后面的肛塞，一边告诉他，没关系的，宝贝自己把肛塞取出来，让我乖乖肏舒服了我就既往不咎了。他就会泪眼迷离弄着自己后面，救助的看我，好不容易取出来，结果被我的大肏大干弄的没几下就射尿了。哭着喊着说不要了不要了小屁股要被肏破了，我总是好心的告诉他，几把套子怎么会肏破呢？  
“来宝贝，自己说我教你的话”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜笨笨…呜呜呜…笨笨是哥哥呜呜呜呜…呜呜哥哥的几把套子”  
“然后呢”我缓缓的去磨蹭宝贝的骚点，他在那里急得一直在摇屁股，但是又不肯说，笨笨也知道那些话很羞羞，主动自己缩着后穴，让肉壁夹弄我的几把，肉环嘬得更紧了，眼泪也要落不落挂在眼眶边上，鼻头红红的。  
但是宝贝不知道，我就喜欢宝贝哭得惨兮兮的样子，被我调教的骚穴只为我流水，见到我就乖乖给几把当小几把套子。我拍了拍笨笨的屁股，几把假意要出去，不再照顾已经湿得稀里糊涂的肉穴了。  
“宝贝，说出来，不说哥哥不知道你要什么”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜笨笨要哥哥操进来，笨笨是哥哥的几把套子呜呜呜呜呜呜永远只给哥哥肏”  
“不对哦，再说说看，还有什么”几把已经退到肉环那里了，笨笨的屁股摇的更着急了，肉穴空空，但已经被肏出来几把形状了，只能咂摸空气的滋味了。  
“呜呜呜呜呜笨笨……笨笨要哥哥肏射我呜呜……呜射得笨笨穴……穴穴里都是哥哥的精液呜呜呜呜……呜笨笨要给哥哥生…生孩子呜呜呜呜”  
我还是坏心眼的在在穴口磨磨蹭蹭，“可是笨笨穴太小，哥哥的精液留不住怎么办啊？”，我用几把在浅浅地肏着小肉环。  
他已经馋的不行了，但在耍赖被我制止之后，在那里撅起来屁股认真想，屁股高高翘起来还是在浪的不行地摇晃。  
“那就给笨笨塞上肛塞，哥哥回来了就塞上哥哥的几把，屁穴吃不下了就换嘴穴，好不好”宝贝实在答不出来了，我只好引导笨笨宝贝了。  
“好好好好，最爱哥哥啦”宝贝回答的快极了，也如愿得到了他最喜欢的几把棒棒糖，肏着宝贝的屁穴，流出更多桃子味的汁液，再溅得哪里都是。  
他的身体像是一眼泉水，无论那里都能流出甘甜的泉水，我是过路的口渴旅人，沉迷于这篇梦中的绿洲。是他的泉先因为旅人无度的索取而干涸，还是旅人先发现这是一场沙漠里的海市蜃楼呢？  
不应当的。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢  
> 轻点红心  
> 【第一次完稿于十月中旬】


End file.
